Obi-Wan vs. Darth Maul
by HIMSnapeLegolas666
Summary: Ein besserer Titel ist mir nicht eingefallen. Maul und Obi-Wan sind ein bisschen anders, als wir sie kennen. PG13 für spätere Kapitel
1. Der erste Kampf

Hi  
  
Das ist meine erste Slash-Fic. Wenn ich noch fehler mache, dann reviewt mit doch bitte. Ach, reviewt einfach, wenn ihr das Vorhandene gelesen habt, oder lasst das ganze sein. Da sind Obi-Wan und Maul ein wenig anders, als wir sie aus den Filmen kennen. Die Figuren gehören leider nicht mir. Ich glaub auch gar keinen Platz im Haus. Na ja. Lest es einfach.  
  
  
  
1 Der erste Kampf  
  
Das Wetter war schön auf Tatooine. Auf einem Stein sah man eine schwarze Figur, die anscheinend auf etwas wartet. „Da bist du ja endlich!", hörte man von der Figur, als eine zweite dazu kam. „Du hast mich ziemlich lange warten lassen! Das, Obi-Wan, mag ich nicht so. Aber keine Bange. Dafür wirst du umso früher sterben." „Jetzt hab dich doch nicht so! Wegen diesen fünf Minuten... Hast dich in Geduld wohl immer noch nicht geübt, was Darth Maul?" „Halt jetzt endlich deine blöde Klappe und nimm dein Laserschwert hervor!" Kaum hatte auch Obi-Wan seine Waffe gezogen ging der Kampf los:  
  
Zuerst war Maul ganz gut dran und Obi-Wan konnte nur abblocken und manchmal ein bisschen weglaufen. Maul war einfach zu schnell! „Was hast du denn in letzter Zeit gemacht?", wagte Obi-Wan schliesslich zu fragen. „Ich habe trainiert, falls du das meinst und wenn nicht, geht es dich nichts an!" So ging es eine Zeit lang weiter, bis Obi-Wan endlich zum Kontern kam und sich der Spiess drehte. Jetzt war es Maul, der fast nur blocken konnte und seine Gegenangriffe liessen zu wünschen übrig. 


	2. Kleiner Fehler, schwere Folgen

2 Kleiner Fehler, schwere Folgen (vor allem für Maul)  
  
Nach einer Weile ging alles ganz schnell: Obi-Wan fuchtelte siegessicher gegen Maul um ihn zu töten, Maul aber stolperte über seinen Umhang, den er vor dem Kampf noch ausgezogen und hingeschmissen hatte, und fiel auf den Rücken. Wegen dem Schwung, den Obi-Wan hatte und nicht traf, fiel er ebenfalls, bäuchlings auf Maul. „Ich... äh... Tut mir Leid..." „WAS ERLAUBST DU DIR, DU PERVERSLING!!! DU VERGEWALTIGER!!!! GEH GEFÄLLIGST VON MIR RUNTER DU SAU!!!!!!!!!!" Obi-Wan hatte eigentlich einen Schwall Flüche erwartet. Aber auf diese Weise hätte er ganz zuletzt damit gerechnet. Er konnte ja nichts dafür, wenn dieser doofe Sith nicht aufpassen kann, wo er hinlatscht! Andererseits fand er es gar nicht schlecht... Darth Maul hat ja einen sehr angenehmen und warmen Körper. ‚Das ist ja Wahnsinn! Dieser Körper!!', dachte er. „SAG MAL, BIST DU SCHWERHÖRIG?" Obi-Wan wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und erst jetzt realisierte er, dass er noch immer auf seinem eigentlichen Feind liegt. Als er grad so am kapieren war, ging Mauls Geduld natürlich schon zu Ende, katapultierte Obi-Wan förmlich von sich weg und als er ihm zum Angriff ins Gesicht sah, hielt er verblüfft inne. ‚Warum ist der Idiot so rot? Meine Tätowierung färbt doch nicht etwa ab, oder?', dachte er nur. „Was ist los mit dir? Bist du zum Feigling geworden? – Hey! Gib gefälligst Antwort, wenn ich dich was frage!!" Als er zum zweiten Mal keine Antwort bekam liess er Obi-Wan liegen und ging weg. „ Mit solchen kann man ja nicht ordentlich fighten.", brummte er zu sich selbst. 


	3. Obi-Wans Traum

3. Obi-Wans Traum  
  
Als Obi-Wan zu Hause im Bett lag dachte er nochmals an den Kampf von heute Nachmittag. Konnte man so was denn noch kämpfen nennen? Auf jeden Fall hat es ihm gefallen. Die Kraft, die man in Mauls Körper spürte! Und diese Wärme... ein Traum! Es verlangte ihn richtig nach dem Sith, doch er konnte trotz der Sehnsucht einschlafen. Er träumte noch einmal die Szene, als er auf Maul fiel, aber im Traum reagierten sie anders:  
  
*  
  
„Ich... äh... Tut mir Leid..."  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung. Das war mein Fehler..."  
  
Obi-Wan wollte weg. „Geh nicht weg, Obi-Wan. Bleib bei mir." Also blieben sie so liegen. Lange Zeit. Auf einmal begann Maul Obi-Wan auszuziehen und dieser wiederholte es bei Maul. Sie lagen wieder rum, bis plötzlich Darth Sidious neben ihnen stand und Obi-Wan mit einem Machthieb wegschmiss. Sidious nahm das erstbeste Schwert das er fand, fuhr es aus, erstach damit Darth Maul und sagte dabei „Verräter!". „NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*  
  
Obi-Wan sass kerzengerade im Bett und seufzte: „Oh Gott, Maul! Hoffentlich war das nicht echt. – Ach was, Obi-Wan. Du bist noch schlafgetrunken und es war nur ein Traum.", sagte er dann zu sich selbst. ‚Aber der Anfang war echt schön. Hach, Maul! Wann werde ich dich wieder sehen? Ich vermisse dich! Du meine Güte!! Was ist denn los mit mir? Oh, oh... Ich glaube, ich habe mich in den Feind verliebt. Als ob das nicht schon genug wäre! Der muss auch noch männlich sein! Das heisst ja, dass ich schwul bin! OH JE, OH JE!!' „Ich werde zu ihm gehen!" 


	4. Erholungsprogramm für Darth Maul

4. Erholungsprogramm für Darth Maul  
  
Okay. Das passt jetzt vielleicht nicht ganz in die Geschichte, aber ich konnte es irgendwie nicht anders schreiben, damit man den Zusammenhang sieht.  
  
Etwas später an einem anderen Ort: „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Nennt sich so was noch ein Sith? Erkläre mir das!"  
  
„Glaubt mir, Meister! Es war nicht meine Schuld. Schliesslich kann ich auch nichts dafür, wenn dieser blöde Jedi nicht richtig fallen kann. Oder?"  
  
„Gut. Dir wird vergeben. Und mit dem Jedi werden wir dann noch abrechnen. Wie kann der es wagen, sich an meinem besten Schüler zu vergreifen?!?!"  
  
„Meister, erlaubt mir in den Trainingssaal zu gehen."  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Ich will noch üben, um diesen Jedi endlich zu töten."  
  
„Du kannst aber nicht immer nur trainieren. Du musst dich auch mal ausruhen können. Geh am besten mal ins Sprudelbad und entspann dich. Nach einer Stunde werde ich dir meine Masseure vorbeischicken."  
  
„Aber ich dachte, dass die mich verabscheuen."  
  
„nicht, wenn ich ihnen das Gegenteil befehle."  
  
„Aber die Kleiden darf ich anbehalten, oder?"  
  
„Höchstens eine Badehose. Sonst nützt das Ganze ja nichts. Diese Frage!"  
  
„Verzeiht diese Bemerkung..."  
  
„Geh jetzt!" Schon nach den ersten fünf Minuten im Bad fühlte Maul etwas Komisches. Eine bekannte Macht, aber er war zu müde, um ihr nach zu gehen, also liess er es sein. Nach einer Stunde kamen zwei Masseure. Zitternd vor Angst hiessen sie Maul, sich bäuchlings auf das Bett zu legen. Er erkannte natürlich die Angst der beiden und so wollte er sie ärgern: „Was wollt ihr denn von mir?", fragte er mit gespielt netter Stimme. Die Masseure erkannten sofort, dass Maul es gar nicht so meinte. Maul wusste das und musste sich wohl oder übel zugeben, dass sein Plan nicht klappte, legte sich aufs Bett und liess sich massieren bis er einschlief. Doch nicht ohne Folgen. 


	5. Der Morgen danach

5 Der Morgen danach  
  
Am morgen erwachte er ziemlich früh, weil ihm zu warm war. Er wollte auf dem Wecker die Zeit ablesen, doch irgendwas zwischen ihm und dem Wecker liess ihn aufschreien: Neben ihm, im selben Bett, lag Obi-Wan und lächelte ihn lustvoll an. „Was zum Teufel machst du da und wie verdammt noch mal bist du hier herein gekommen?", fragte Maul hysterisch, als er eine fremde Hand an seinen Weichteilen spürte. „Ist das denn wichtig? Hauptsache ist, dass wir zusammen sind und niemand wird uns stören."  
  
„Sei dir da nicht so sicher! Mein Meister wird kommen, wenn ich verpenne."  
  
„Vielleicht... Aber nicht, wenn wir es so machen, dass er dich nicht findet."  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
  
„Das weißt du. Schliesslich bist du ein Jedi. Wenn auch einer für die dunkle Seite."  
  
„Warum machst du das mit mir? Und lass mich jetzt endlich los! Sag mir auch, wie du hier herein gekommen bist!"  
  
„Ganz einfach. Du bist eingeschlafen und so habe ich diese Heinis da verjagt, die sich an dir vergriffen haben..."  
  
„...die haben mich doch gar nicht belästigt. Die haben nur ihr Job getan."  
  
„Ist ja egal. Ich habe dich dann ins Bett gelegt und bin selbst auch noch hinein."  
  
„Du hast mich beobachtet, stimmt's?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Aber warum?"  
  
„Ich musste dich einfach wiedersehen- ich habe...", fuhr er zögernd fort. „Ich habe von dir geträumt. Zum Teil war es sehr schön, aber auch brutal. Ich wollte unbedingt wieder zu dir. In deine Arme. Deinen Körper, deine Kraft und deine Wärme spüren."  
  
„Erzähl mir doch mal von deinem Traum."  
  
„Na gut." Er fing an, seinen Traum von A-Z genau zu schildern. „Jetzt sag aber nicht, dass dir das Unglück von gestern gefallen hat!"  
  
„Doch. Es war so ein schönes Gefühl. Und ich glaube, dass ich mich... in dich verliebt habe..."  
  
„Ach was! Liebe! Zum Teufel damit! So was gibt es doch gar nicht! Alles, was die Menschen, oder was auch immer, als Liebe bezeichnen ist Sex damit gemeint. Also tu gefälligst nicht so! Ich weiss, was du willst!"  
  
„Dann sag es doch..."  
  
„Du willst mich belästigen!"  
  
„Was redest du da? Ich will dir nichts tun, was du nicht willst!"  
  
„Das sagst du nur! Liebe gab es bist jetzt nie und wird es auch nie geben! Versteh das doch endlich!"  
  
„Ich kann schon verstehe, warum du nicht an Liebe glaubst. Aber..." Obi-Wan hielt inne um zu überlegen. Schliesslich musste er einen Sith von der Liebe überzeugen und das ist nicht grad einfach. „Wenn ich dich verstehe, dann solltest du dich mal in meine Lage versetzen. Bitte!" 


	6. Darth Mauls Wut

6 Darth Mauls Wut  
  
„Was willst du denn damit erreichen?"  
  
„Ich möchte, dass wir beide uns lieben lernen."  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt. Bitte gib mir doch eine Chance!"  
  
„Wieso sollte ich?"  
  
„Darth Maul, bitte!"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Ich..."  
  
„Verschwinde! Du nervst mich mit deinem Gejammer und Flehen."  
  
„Schick mich nicht weg!"  
  
„Warum nicht? Ich bekam auch nie Chancen, wenn ich etwas wollte. Warum sollte es dann ausgerechnet dir besser gehen?"  
  
„Ich würde dir alles geben, was du willst, wenn du mir eine Chance gibst!"  
  
„So, jetzt reichts mir! RAUS!!!!"  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„...kein ‚Aber'! Raus hier! Und wehe, du lässt dich in meiner Gegenwart blicken. Das wird sonst dein letzter Blick gewesen sein!"  
  
„Bitte sei nicht so hart zu mir!"  
  
„Schluss jetzt! Wenn du in zwei Sekunden noch hier bist, werde ich dich töten!"  
  
„Nein! Bitte nicht! Darth Maul!" Obi-Wan fing zu weinen an. Er setzte sich auf und wendete sich ab. Er konnte doch nicht einfach so vor Maul weinen. Das musste doch kindisch aussehen.  
  
Er spürte Mauls Hand im Nacken. Zuerst streichelte er sanft darüber, doch dann packte er fest zu, mit der anderen Hand fasste er Obi-Wans linken Arm und verdrehte ihn. Es knackt und Obi-Wan schrie vor Schmerz auf:  
  
Maul hatte ihm die Schulter ausgerenkt. Jetzt bemerkte Maul erst, dass Obi- Wan Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Ich habe nicht nur einen bescheuerten Jedi im Zimmer, nein, der muss sich auch noch aufführen wie ein Kind."  
  
Bei diesen Worten nahm er noch Obi-Wans rechten Arm und verrenkte ihn auch noch. 


	7. Einbruch auf Korriban

7 Einbruch auf Korriban  
  
Fluchtartig und vor Schmerz schreiend und weinend rannte Obi-Wan nach Hause. Dort schickte er seinem Meister, Qui-Gon Jinn, eine Nachricht:  
  
Hallo Meister  
  
Wie ihr wisst, will ich schon seit langem den Sith Darth Maul töten, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht. Die Sith müssen doch irgendwo einen Schwachpunkt habe. Könnt ihr mir diesen Schwachpunkt der Sith verraten?  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüssen  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi  
  
Danach liess er seine Arme behandeln und als sie wieder in Ordnung waren, schaute er seine Mails und siehe da, obwohl es noch früher Morgen war, hatte er schon eine Antwort von Qui-Gon erhalten:  
  
Lieber Obi-Wan  
  
Die Schwäche bei allen Sith ist, wenn man sie an ihre persönliche Vergangenheit erinnert. Andere Schwächen sind dann aber je nach Charakter auch vorhanden. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Gruss  
  
Qui-Gon  
  
‚Oh Gott! Jetzt sollte ich mir einen Plan ausdenken, wie ich an seinen Lebenslauf komme... Ich könnte bei seinem Meister einbrechen. Wenn ich Glück habe, finde ich dort eine Akte oder was ähnliches von Maul.'  
  
Er schmiedete sorgfältig einen Plan und brach in der Nacht im Büro von Darth Sidious ein. Er zerschmetterte zuerst den Save, doch er fand nichts, was ihm nützen könnte. Schliesslich fand er die Daten noch rechtzeitig in einer Karteischublade, denn von draussen hörte er Schritte. Gerade als er weg war, trat Sidious in sein Büro und was er dort fand, machte ihn wütend. „Wer hat es gewagt, mein Büro unbefugt zu betreten und die Daten meines besten Schülers zu stehlen????", brüllte er dann, als er die Unordnung untersucht hat. Bald stellte er fest: „Ein Jedi war hier. Das spüre ich!" 


End file.
